What are friends for?
by LadyKirklandJones
Summary: After an argument America leaves his best friend England alone as he's apparently always wanted. But, what'll happen when blood comes into the mix? Self harm involved, friendship between England and America. T for language.


This is just a short, one-shot story. Please feel free to review and fav, but do NOT follow. There shall not be another story such as this...This is a one off to let go of any feelings I have right now... -Lady Jones-

* * *

"Get out!" England yelled, throwing yet another of his tea cups at the door where his friend stood. "I don't want you here! I never want to see you again!"

Each word spat by the Brit left a whole in the American's heart. Each cold curse and sharp glare caused tears to well up in his eyes.

"Fine...if that's what you want, Arthur..." America sighed, his hand resting on the wooden door frame for a moment longer before allowing it to run down the cool wood to hang loosely by his side. He wished it had never come to this. Him being pushed away by the one he cared about most, his brother, his best friend.

"It is, America." The English nation growled, his voice broken by the sobs he had let out earlier. "Leave...leave me alone to wallow..."

"Arthur-"

"**No!**"Arthur yelled, "**Get out, Alfred!**" He turned away from the American, leaning against the windowsill as he tried to hide the tears pouring down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry...I caused you this much pain..." Alfred murmured, removing his glasses to wipe at his eyes before replacing them on his face. "Maybe...I can cause less If I just...disappear..." He whispered, turning away and walking out of his friend's house. Little did he know that when he had, he had also left his friend prone to sharp objects...

* * *

A Month Later

* * *

"Amerique! Amerique!" The oh to familiar voice of France called over the American's day dreams.

"What do you want, Francis?" Alfred asked, turning and looking up at the French nation as his eyes were red from tears and circled black from lack of sleep.

"It is Angleterre! I-I went to visit him a-and-" Francis couldn't finish, tears filling his eyes as he remembered what he saw. "blood..."

At the word _blood_ America knew what was about to be said. He had done it again. Before Francis could continue he got up and ran out the door, "Thanks for telling me, dude!" He called before sprinting faster, abandoning his friend and heading towards England's home.

As soon as he got there he saw 3 different cars parked outside, all with a painted flag on each. The Welsh flag, the Irish flag and the Scottish flag. The door was open and shouting could be heard inside, so Alfred knew the brothers were all together to try and get to the youngest of the Kirkland family.

"If ye don't open this door I'll break it down, lad!" Alistor Kirkland, aka Scotland, roared. He hammered down on the bedroom door to Arthur's dismay.

"B-Bugger off, all of you!" He whimpered as shuffling could be heard in the room. The English nation was trying to 'hide the evidence' from the three brothers who were hollering outside the door.

"Nae lad, we're comin' in if it's the last thing we doo." Alistor retorted, backing up before slamming the door and busting through.

_What all brothers and Alfred saw was nothing short of..._  
_a __**nightmare...**_

The curtains were drawn and the room was in a wreck. Drawers full of clothes were thrown on the floor and tissue scattered the room. But, on the bed, blood stained the sheets and pillows that must be about a month old. Sat in the middle of it was a very blood stained England, holding a knife to his wrist deep enough so that if it moved it would draw blood.

"Arthur!" All three brothers yelled as they saw their brother yelp, holding the blade firmly and trembling.

"A-Alistor...Patrick...Dylan..._Alfred..._" Arthur said weakly, spitting the American's name bitterly. He slowly and coldly drew the blade across his wrist, keeping eye contact with his old friend.

"Yoo..." Alistor glared, walking to America and pinning him to the wall by his neck. "Yoo drove 'im to this! Yoo did this!" He yelled, his grip tightening. "A nation can't die, but yoo'd be surprised what yoo can live through, lad."

The twins stood on each side of Alistor, pinning Alfred's arms as the oldest Kirkland aimed a punch to the American's face with his free hand...

"STOP!" Arthur yelled, throwing the blade down on the bed in an instant and pulling his brothers away from Alfred. "Leave him alone! Even if he IS an arse, you have no right to show up here and beat him!"

"B-But Art'-"

"No, Alistor. Even if we've had a fall out, he is my friend! Friend's stick together!" Arthur said, his voice raising with building anger. "So dont...touch him..." with that, the Englishman fell down as he lost consciousness.

"Arthur!" Alfred gasped, catching the Brit as he fell and holding him close. "You're right...friend's stick together...I'll never leave you again, Arthur...I'll be here always..."

* * *

A week later

* * *

It had been only a week since Alfred was pinned by the Kirkland's as they found Arthur's abused body. Now, he had been in almost a coma as the blood loss finally caught up with the Brit. Alfred had never left Arthur's side, just as he promised. He refused any food, because the bruises on his throat from the Scotsman's deadly grip were making even drinking painful.

"Alfred...please have something to eat." France said, "The cafe is only-"

"I'm not leaving him, Francis!" Alfred snapped, his eyes darker than before with lack of sleep.

Francis was due to reply when suddenly a groan sounded through the room.

"Ugh...where _are _we?" The loved voice of England asked, sheets ruffling as he sat up.

"**England!**" Both nations cried, eyes wide in delight as their friend woke up.

"What did I miss?" England joked quietly, "anything?"

"Just Amerique here not moving from this chair in a week!" France laughed.

_"Hey, what are friends for?"_

* * *

Before anyone tries to guess, this fanfiction is more of a personal thing to me and what better way to help feel better but write, right?

-Lady Jones-


End file.
